Research
'Research' The research facility allows players to research technologies in several different areas. :*'Miscellaneous' :Miscellaneous is for the research of new buildings, improvement of economic efficiency and tactics in battle. It is especially important in the beginning to increase your resource production! :*'Engine' :Engines are necessary for your movement through the galaxy. To be able to travel to other systems than your home system you will need to research a warp engine. :*'Weapons' :You will require weapon technologies to destroy your enemies. It's fairly simple: the more sound, the greater the effect. :*'Equipment' :Equipment covers mainly transport modules - those for resources as well as for troops. But also scanners and extra fuel tanks belong into this category. For colonizing other planets you will need to research a colonization module. :*'Chassis' :Chassis research provides you with better usually bigger nacelles. The nacelle alone however won't be victorious, without the right equipment it ain't more than a flying wardrobe. :*'Armor' :Armor unlocks platings and shields. : 'Researcher's amount by Research Center level' *'Research Centre level 1 - 2' Max researchers 1 *'Research Centre level 3 - 4' Max researchers 2 *'Research Centre level 5 - 6' Max researchers 3 *Research Centre level 7 - 8 Max researcers 4 *Research Centre level 9 - 10 Max researchers 5 'Level of difficulty of researches' #'Trivial - '''up to an hour ( 10min- 60min ) #'Very Easy '- up to 16 hours ( 15h- 23h ) #'Easy''' - up to 24h #'Simple - '''about 2 days #'Medium -''' about 4 days #'Heavy - '''about 6 days #'Very Difficult -''' about 8 days #'Complicated' - about 11 days #'Challenging' - over 12 days #'Improbable - '"Forever" <- Get the right type researcher or train higer level researchers. 'Research progress' 0% The exploration of new technology gets started now! 2,6% The beginnings are always the hardest, but our research launch went smoothly. 5,2% Taking small technical difficulties aside, our work so far is almost no problem. 11% We are above the concept phase now and trying the first technology prototypes. 16% There are still small setbacks we always balance, but that does not keep us far from our goal from the research. 21% The first quarter we have behind us, slowly but surely our ideas become reality. 26% We successfully have slipped the indications of several experts in the research, allowing us to perfect the technology even further. 32% There had to be made subtle changes to the basic design of the technology, so she may be delayed under some circumstances. 37% Major problems now belong to the past, we are now ready to take the technology outside of laboratory conditions. 42% '''The first test failed, but our researchers have already discovered the error and fix it. '''47% Most give up on the half way, when great research won't work correctly, but we will not get down. 53% More than the half of the planned research has already passed and we are nearing the first test of the prototypes, that are still under construction. 58% The many hours of hard work are paying off now, despite several setbacks - the prototype seems to be working smoothly. 63% We have assigned several teams of researchers to identify and eradicate any bugs in the technology, so we can prevent failures later in the future. 68% There were no significant problems during the troubleshooting, that should be reported, so we are able now to prepare the last stage of research wholeheartedly. 74% The final run begins, it can not be long before we have the research done. 79% The final tests are proceeding on schedule, we are ready to stick to the time frame. 84% The bulk of the research is already behind us, now we have to focus on fine-tuning concentrated. 89% Our researchers are still working under high pressure. 95% The new technology will be available soon. 99% Our research is done within the next few minutes!